Labios Dulces
by Isabelleswan
Summary: Break esta enfermo y no puede comer dulces, Sharon se les prohibira pero si debido a una gran idea de su sirviente ella misma fuera la prohibición. Mucho humor y romance, Break x Sharon


**Hola, bueno les traigo un linda historia de pandora hearts un Break x Sharon , es mi primer fic de esta serie y de esta pareja espero que les guste, no les quito mas tiempo y les dejo el fan fic**

* * *

Algo realmente malo había ocurrido en la mansión de los Reinsworth, no era para la señorita Sharon, pero si para su leal sirviente Xerxes Break que debido a su ultima y excesiva ingesta de dulces había caído enfermo del estomago realmente le dolía y de vez en cuando su fiebre aumentaba.

Sharon se encontraba muy preocupada ya que para ella no era tan solo un sirviente, era algo mucho mas complejo y debido a las indicaciones del medico obligaría a Break a tomar las medicinas y a no probar ni siquiera un dulce hasta que este estuviera realmente recuperado.

_-ojou- sama por favor tan solo un dulce aunque sea pequeño, _lloraba Break mientras tomaba del vestido a su ama

_-suéltame Break , ya escuchaste al medico y abre la boca que te tengo que dar la medicina, _decía Sharon intentando ser compasiva con una risita forzada mientras fruncía el ceño

-¡_No!,es tan amarga si tan solo fuera dulce, pero es asquerosa no la pienso tomar,_ decía Break mientas agitaba sus brazos como un niñito malcriado

Sharon no aguanto mas la tonta conducta de su sirviente y sin previo aviso tomo fuertemente la cara de este, le abrió la boca y metió la cuchara con el amargo contenido dejando a Break perplejo ante la desconsiderada actitud de su ama y no lo soltó hasta que este se la tragara

_-ojou- sama eso de usar la fuerza no es nada femenino, eso no le gusta a los hombres, así nunca encontrara un novio,_ decía Break haciendo enojar a Sharon, la cual no aguanto y le dio una bofetada

- ¡_me duele el estomago!,_ gritaba Break intentando hacer sentir culpable a su ama, la cual no lo tomo en cuenta

Salio molesta de la habitación como la hacia enojar ese estupido sirviente, se iba quejando pero a la vez estaba tan preocupada su fiebre no había bajado en toda la mañana y el dolor de su estomago no disminuían en lo mas mínimo.

De improviso llegaron a la mansión algunos invitados preocupados por Xerxes aunque no lo quieran admitir en el fondo lo querían como a un amigo., un extraño, raro, extravagante, amigo

Sharon les dio la bienvenida pero lo primero que les dijo era acerca de la prohibición de dulces a su querido Break, así que ni se les ocurra darle alguno dijo esto con una mirada asesina haciendo recorrer un escalofrió por la espalda de Gilbert y Oz, Alice no los tomaba en cuenta en esos momentos estaba alucinada con un trozo de carne en la boca.

Entraron al cuarto de Break el cual se encontraba durmiendo sus mejillas tan blancas se encontraban teñidas de rojo debido a la alta fiebre y tenia alucinaciones ya que entre sueños no paraba de nombrar dulces y postres: pastel de chocolate, paleta, tarta de fresa, flan de vainilla decía el pobrecito sonriendo de forma boba.

-¡_Break despierta! ,_ le grito Sharon, no siendo nada sutil ya que aun se encontraba enojada por el ofensivo comentario

-_Hola payaso, te des realmente mal, _decía Alice mientras se reía en su cara

-_Gil por favor ayúdame Sharon me quiere matar de hambre no me quiere dar ningún dulce, _decía Xerxes haciendo carita de inocente

_-A mi no me mires , _decía Gil esquivando la sádica mirada de Sharon

Luego de eso Break se dirigio a Oz y lo quedo mirando con inocencia rogándole por algún dulce pero fue inútil ya que Oz se encontraba en sus pensamientos.

Para Break estar sin sus dulces, será como para mi estar sin Alice, debe ser horrible pensaba Oz atormentado, ignorando totalmente a Break sin darse cuenta

-_bien dejemos a Break solo y vamos por el te y algunos pasteles ,_decía Sharon haciendo énfasis en lo dulce para hacer sufrir aun mas a Break el cual estaba llorando en la cama mientras mordía una almohada

_-viste Emily, la señorita es mala, me odia, me quiere hacer sufrir, ella no me quiere , _decía Break tristemente, Sharon hizo caso omiso y salio sonriendo de la habitación dejando a Break solo en medio de su intento de manipulación

Los invitados se fueron y Sharon decidió ir a dale las medicinas a Break, realmente le dolía hacerlo sufrir pero era por su bien, entro a la habitación y este ya se encontraba mejor su cara estaba un poco mas pálida aunque al parecer aun tenia un poco de fiebre.

La señorita acaba de comer dulces, por lo tanto sus labios son dulces pensaba Break que ya estaba desesperado de llevar mas de medio día sin probar bocado de ese maravilloso sabor y una extraña idea cruzo su mente.

Sharon le dio la medicina y este le hizo caso en todo se porto realmente bien ella lo quedo mirando extrañada fue en este momento cuando Break decidió llevar a cabo su plan tomo a Sharon por el vestido y le llevo a su cuerpo luego se acerco lentamente a sus labios, haciendo que el corazón de la chica latiera cada vez mas rápido, ella estaba nerviosa pero era lo que siempre había soñado estar con su amado besar aquellos labios, como añoraba ese momento, finalmente sus labios llegaron a destino Sharon estaba extasiada por la pasión, Break por aquel dulce sabor, se besaron con locura mientras ella jugueteaba con el cabello de su amado y el recorria su espalda, se separaron cuando el oxigeno le hizo falta.

_-realmente sus labios estaban dulces, _dijo Break mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios,_ por fin comí algo dulce_ ,termino la frase con una irónica sonrisa

-_maldito payaso me engañaste, _se frustro Sharon y empezó a darle bofetadas mientras sus ojos se ponian vidriosos , Break reía sin parar habían dos cosas que el realmente amaba una eran los dulce y la otra su Sharon pero aun le gustaba más verla enojada.

-_Auch duele ojou-sama, pero no lo hice solo por los dulces, yo la amo ojou-sama,_ dijo Break entre bofetadas recibidas y lagrimas de risa

_-También te amo estupido_, dijo ella jalándolo a su cuerpo y dándole un pequeño beso.

Luego de tal acalorado momento la fiebre de Break volvió a subir y Sharon se fue dejando dormir tranquilamente a su amor, su leal y estupido sirviente.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado, realmentes espero que me dejen sus reviews para saber que les parecio,me encantaria concocer sus opiniones, bueno que esten muy bien, saludos.**

**Bye-bye**

**Atte: Nonimi**


End file.
